Gara-gara Tiket
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: KiHyun friendship! Just a short Friendship-Humor-Hurt story of Kibum and Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak menyangka hyung sejahat itu" / "Maafkan aku, Kyunnie. Tapi ini juga bukan salahku" / "Maaf adik-adik. Tiketnya sudah habis" / "JKT48 concert..." / "KINAL!" / "Jadi siapa member favorit kalian?" / "Anak-anak nakal!"!


**Title: Gara-gara Tiket**

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda ( koizumiamanda)

**Main Cast :**

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Park Leeteuk

**Genre : **Friendship, Hurt or Humor?

**Rated :** K+

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

**Warning : JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN! **OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh**, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

**Summary : **Just a short Friendship-Humor-Hurt story of Kibum and Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak menyangka hyung sejahat itu" / "Maafkan aku, Kyunnie. Tapi ini juga bukan salahku" / "Maaf adik-adik. Tiketnya sudah habis" / "KINAL!" / "Jadi siapa member favorit kalian?" / "Anak-anak nakal!"

Penasaran?

Check it out!

_**Gara-gara Tiket**_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

**HAPPY READING**

Dua orang namja berumur delapan belas dan tujuh belas tahun saling melemparkan tatapan tajam masing-masing.

Dua namja yang tengah berdiri di tempat umum itu tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatap mereka heran ataupun kesal, karena mereka menghalangi jalan.

"Aku tidak menyangka..." namja yang lebih tinggi tapi lebih muda memulai percakapan kembali –Cho Kyuhyun-

Namja didepannya menatap Kyuhyun, namun kali ini lebih sendu –Kim Kibum-

"Aku tidak menyangka hyung sejahat itu"

"Maafkan aku, Kyunnie... Tapi tetap saja ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku!" nada sendu yang digunakan Kibum diawal ditutup dengan nada datar diakhirnya.

"Hei anak muda! Sedang apa kalian?"

"Jangan menghalangi jalan, bodoh!"

"Jika mau bertengkar jangan disini!"

"Wah ada drama live!"

"Kalian kira kalian aktor terkenal Choi Siwon dan Lee Donghae, hah?"

Suara-suara protes mulai terdengar. Namun suara-suara itu tidak digubris sama sekali oleh kedua namja yang masih asyik berseteru itu.

"Mwo? Jadi hyung bilang kalau ini salahku?" tanya Kyuhyun, menatap Kibum tidak percaya.

Seorang namja lagi, yang berdiri di belakang Kibum dan Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas –Park Leeteuk-

"Selalu aku yang salah! Selalu saja aku yang salah!" seru Kyuhyun, menghapus setitik air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Kibum yang melihat air mata Kyuhyun mulai panik, namun ia tetap memasang wajah stoicnya.

Hening.

Samar-samar terdengar lagu 'Potong Bebek Angsa' yang diputar entah oleh siapa.

Orang-orang disekeliling Kibum dan Kyuhyun mulai diam memperhatikan mereka, seakan terhanyut dalam drama kehidupan yang mereka perankan.

Orang-orang itu menonton drama live di depan mereka dengan serius. Ada yang memakan popcorn, minum soda, bahkan ada yang sampai menangis.

"Aku tidak bilang ini salahmu! Tapi ini bukan salahku juga!" belanya.

"Lalu ini salah siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dramatis.

Lagi-lagi hening.

"Huh!" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap Kibum.

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanya Kibum kesal.

"Jangan rebut dia! Dia punyaku!" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum tajam.

"Oh, masalah cinta segitiga" gumam orang-orang serempak.

"Mwo? Enak saja kau bilang begitu! Dia punyaku!" balas Kibum tak mau kalah.

"Dia satu-satunya milikku, hyung! Aku harap kau mengerti!" kali ini Kyuhyun memelas.

"Tapi dia juga satu-satunya yang kupunya, Kyunnie" balas Kibum.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar.

"Yasudah kita bagi dua saja!"

"Bodoh! Kalau dibagi dua, dia bisa mati! Tidak bisa dipakai lagi!"

Penonton setia drama live KiHyun mulai panik. Mereka mau membagi dua seseorang? Mereka mau membunuhnya?

"Jadi bagaimana lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Mengalahlah demi aku, Kyunnie. Kita sudah lama bersahabat. Mengalahlah kali ini!"

"Andwae! Aku menunggu saat ini sudah lama, hyung! Aku tidak akan memberikannya begitu saja!"

Kedua namja itu masih mempertotonkan acara live drama pada penonton setianya.

Leeteuk yang mulai pusing menghadapi kelakuan Kibum dan Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju mereka.

Dekat.

Lebih dekat lagi.

Hingga...

Ia melewati mereka?

"Noona, berikan tiket terakhir itu padaku saja! Kedua namja ini tidak berniat lagi." Ucap Leeteuk pada yeoja penjual tiket di hadapannya.

"Ah, ne. Gamsahamnida" ujar noona penjual tiket setelah menerima uang Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menatap tiket bertuliskan **'JKT48 Concert' **itu, lalu Leeteuk berdiri di tengah Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Ia mengipas-kipaskan tiket itu, sengaja untuk menarik perhatian Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mendapatkannya~" ujarnya santai.

"MWO?"

Kibum dan Kyuhyun tersadar. Kedua namja itu berdesakan mengerubungi loket penjualan tiket.

"Noona! Mana tiket terakhir yang tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Ehm... Sudah dibeli. Maaf adik-adik. Tiketnya sudah habis" jelas sang penjual tiket tanpa dosa. Lalu ia pergi melenggang keluar dari loket. Meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang tercengang.

"Dari pada kalian bertengkar ala sinetron disitu, lebih baik aku saja yang memiliki tiket terakhir ini bukan?" ucap Leeteuk santai.

"Mwo? Mereka hanya berebut tiket?"

"Aish! Aku kira apa!"

"Mengganggu saja!"

Penonton setia drama live Kibum dan Kyuhyun pergi satu persatu.

Kyuhyun mulai merengek.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya aku mau nonton konser mereka sekarang juga!"

Kibum hanya mendelik kesal ke arah Leeteuk yang tidak memperdulikan mereka.

"Baiklah. Kalian pulanglah duluan. Aku pergi ke konser dulu" pamit Leeteuk tanpa dosa. Membuat Kibum hampir melempar sepatunya ke arah Leeteuk.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kibum dan Kyuhyun tengah menikmati makan malam mereka di cafe dekat JKT48 mengadakan konser.

Mereka menunggu Leeteuk. Tadi namja itu berubah pikiran dan menyuruh Kibum dan Kyuhyun menunggunya.

"Lama sekali! Sudah satu jam kita disini, hyung!" rutuk Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah. Tunggu saja" ujar Kibum tenang.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu ya, hyung" pamit Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya, berbalik badan dengan cepat hingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak seorang yeoja.

"Eh? Gwaencahana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kibum yang melihat kejadian itu mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa" jawab yeoja yang memakai masker dan selendang itu.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum membantu yeoja itu berdiri.

"Terimakasih" ucap yeoja itu.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun menatap yeoja itu heran. Pakaiannya seperti artis yang sedang menyamar saja, pikir mereka.

Namun ketika yeoja itu membuka selendang dan maskernya, Kibum dan Kyuhyun berteriak kaget.

"KAU-"

Namun dengan cepat yeoja itu mengisyaratkan kedua namja dihadapannya untuk diam.

"Kinal!" seru Kyuhyun berbisik.

"Iya. Salam kenal!" balas yeoja bernama Kinal yang ternyata captain JKT48 itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wah! Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu salah satu dari mereka. Padahal kita kehabisan tiket konser mereka. Iya kan hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun semangat.

"I...iya" jawab Kibum seadanya. Karena Kibum masih dalam masa syok bertemu dengan idolanya.

"Kalian kehabisan tiket? Ehm... Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut aku?"

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Kibum dan Kyuhyun berada.

Backstage JKT48.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun benar-benar tercengang karena bisa melihat idola mereka dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Bahkan member-member berbincang dengan mereka setelah sang Captain tim J –Kinal- menjelaskan siapa kedua namja ini.

Saat ini yang tampil di atas panggung adalah tim K dan T. Jadi Kibum dan Kyuhyun bisa dengan leluasa berbincang dengan seluruh member J yang ada di backstage.

"Lalu siapa member favorite kalian?" tanya Melody.

"Kinal dan Melody!" jawab Kibum.

"Beby! Kami sama-sama menyukai Matematika dan dance!" jawab Kyuhyun semangat.

"Wah! Benarkah?" tanya Beby yang mendengarnya.

"Ne!"

Sungguh, kejadian yang awalnya membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun bertengkar ini berakhir dengan sangat indah dan tak terlupakan.

Pengalaman mereka yang kehabisan tiket, namun bisa berbincang dan melihat idola mereka dari dekat.

Ah, sungguh beruntung nasib kedua namja ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun pulang kerumah masing-masing dengan perasaan bahagia.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Leeteuk yang masih mencari mereka di cafe merutuki mereka.

"Kemana sih kalian? Huh! Anak-anak nakal!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

Oh iya, Eunkyo mau tanya. Chingudeul tau nggak gimana cara liat berapa orang yang ngeliat Fict kita? Mohon dijawab kalo tau ya~

_Done~_

Ceritanya gaje ya? Garing? Lebay? Maaf ya~

Kemampuan humor Eunkyo Cuma segini.

Makasih banyak buat chingudeul yang udah baca, review, follow & favorite ya~

Mohon Review nya ya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

_**GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90 **__**ͦ**__** ***_

_**Salam hangat author.**_

_**Han EunKyo**_


End file.
